<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Missing Comfort by ddelusionall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904064">Missing Comfort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall'>ddelusionall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, More angst, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just after the lawsuit, the boys try to cope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, Kim Jaejoong/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ChunJaeSu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found <a href="http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/">here</a>.</p><p>I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They both heard Junsu crying. Muffled sobs in the dark. Yoochun rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling. Jaejoong rolled to his side, facing the wall, because maybe if he wasn’t turned to the distress it would go away.</p><p>They both sighed.</p><p>They both climbed out of bed.</p><p>They both opened their bedroom doors and stepped into the hallway.</p><p>They met each others’ eyes.</p><p><i>It’s odd,</i> Jaejoong thought. <i>The crying didn’t seem as loud in the hall.</i></p><p><i>It’s odd,</i> Yoochun thought. <i>The crying doesn’t seem as distressful in the hall.</i></p><p>They both walked and stopped at Junsu’s door.</p><p>Yoochun opened it. Jae followed him in.</p><p>Junsu sat cross-legged on the bed. A pillow close to its demise was clutched in his arms. He cried into it, rocking back and forth.</p><p><i>Odd,</i> they both thought. <i>How did they hear him crying at all when he was barely making any noise?</i></p><p>Changmin would have said that they just knew when they needed each other, so they didn’t need to actually hear anything.</p><p>
  <i>Changmin would have said … </i>
</p><p>“Junsu, baby,” Yoochun said and crawled into the bed.</p><p>Junsu jerked in surprise. He quickly wiped his tears and took deep breaths.</p><p>“Sorry,” he said, wondering how he managed to wake them when he hadn’t been crying loudly.</p><p>“Don’t you apologize,” Jaejoong said.</p><p>They both wrapped around him, legs entangling, arms around each other two.</p><p>But Junsu leaned against Yoochun’s shoulder, buried his face at Yoochun’s neck.</p><p>A titter of disappointment flashed through Jaejoong.</p><p>“What’s wrong, baby?” Jaejoong asked, using Yoochun’s endearment in a minor fit of jealousy.</p><p>“And don’t say nothing,” Yoochun said immediately, stopping the word on Junsu’s lips.</p><p>He nuzzled deeper into Yoochun. “I got a text from Yunho.”</p><p>They both inhaled sharply and froze.</p><p>Junsu pulled a hand from under the pillow. Jaejoong took the phone. Two texts showed on the screen.</p><p>From Junsu:<br/>
~ I miss you, hyung. ~<br/>
From Yunho:<br/>
+ Don’t send me messages. I can’t talk to you. +</p><p>“That fucker,” Jaejoong said, real heat layering his voice. He handed the phone to Yoochun. Yoochun’s eyebrows rose.</p><p>Jaejoong rose, but Junsu grabbed his arm. “Don’t, hyung. It’s okay. I just … wanted to say hi to him and—”</p><p>“It’s not okay,” Jae said.</p><p>“We’re not supposed to talk to them, right?”</p><p>“I know, but he didn’t have to be rude about it,” Jae muttered, but he stayed with them, pulling the two closer. And yet they were still so far away, curled together. He didn’t need to be there. One would have to be really stupid to live with the two of them and not know that they snuck into each others’ beds at night, that they provided comfort in a way that Jaejoong was missing.</p><p>He sighed.</p><p>Yoochun met his eyes.</p><p>Jae kept his face blank.</p><p>Junsu continued to sniffle, but not to cry. Without taking his eyes from Jaejoong’s, Yoochun cupped Junsu’s cheek, caressed his skin with a thumb.</p><p>“It will be alright, baby. We knew this was going to happen.”</p><p>“I know, Chunnie,” he muttered, and leaned into the touch, “but it doesn’t make it easy.”</p><p>And then Yoochun leaned away, tilted his head up and kissed him. Junsu made a noise of protest, but Yoochun wouldn’t let him go. Panicked eyes flicked to Jaejoong.</p><p>Jaejoong rolled his eyes. “Trust me, Su, you two have not done a good job hiding this from me, okay?”</p><p>Junsu blushed.</p><p>“Well, I’ll leave you two alone,” Jae said and again, tried to get up.</p><p>But Yoochun held onto him. “Wait.”</p><p>Neither of them looked at Junsu.</p><p><i>What are you offering me?</i> one inquired.</p><p><i>What do you need?</i> one countered.</p><p>
  <i>I won’t intrude.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>You won’t intrude.</i>
</p><p>They both looked at Junsu.</p><p>“W-what?” he stammered.</p><p>Yoochun looked back at Jaejoong. <i>You want to. Trust me, he wants to.</i></p><p>Jaejoong licked his lips. <i>Do you want to?</i></p><p>Yoochun rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Stop it,” Junsu said. “Stop having eye conversations with each other. I hate it when you do that.”</p><p>“Sorry, baby,” Yoochun said, and then demanded of Jaejoong, “Well?”</p><p>“Well, what?” Junsu asked.</p><p>Jae licked his lips again and then looked at Junsu.</p><p>“Trust me,” Yoochun said, and Jaejoong did. He took the confused expression from Junsu’s face in a kiss.</p><p>Junsu made a noise, but when he would have pulled away, Yoochun’s hand was on the back of his neck, holding him. His eyes shut and he relaxed into the kiss.</p><p>This time it was Jaejoong’s turn to make the noise</p><p>“Told you so,” Yoochun said.</p><p>“Technically, you didn’t say anything,” Jae whispered, never breaking contact with Junsu’s lips.</p><p>Yoochun laughed and leaned forward to join the kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. HoMin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Changmin stopped in the hallway and listened to Yunho breathing. He wasn’t crying, but gasping, like he was trying to keep himself from crying.</p><p>Changmin sighed. Normally, he’d leave his hyung alone. Or leave him for Junsu or Jae or Yoochun to comfort. Yunho never would have been left alone this long if one of the others were there.</p><p>He looked at his hands, unaware that he had been digging at his cuticles. He clenched his fists to stop.</p><p>An aggravated cry and then Yunho was suddenly there, in front of him. Eyes narrowed in a challenge for him to say something. Changmin dropped his eyes, and moved to the wall, letting Yunho pass.</p><p>But against his better judgment, he couldn’t. Wouldn’t let him suffer in silence.</p><p>He grabbed Yunho’s wrist as he went by.</p><p>“What?” Yunho snapped.</p><p>Changmin winced, but with a deep breath, stepped into Yunho and hugged him, arms around his waist. Yunho stood frozen.</p><p>Changmin abruptly pulled away. “Sorry, hyung,” he muttered. “I don’t know … I can’t … I don’t know how to do this.”</p><p>He missed the smirk dancing along Yunho’s lips as he turned away.</p><p>Yunho’s hand landed on his shoulder, and then slid around his chest. Yunho’s other arm encircled him the other way.</p><p>“You’re so smart, Min, why is giving someone a simple hug so difficult?”</p><p>Changmin didn’t answer. He’d never been comfortable with how much the other members touched each other or tried to touch him. Especially Jaejoong, but if he was honest with himself, he missed it. He missed Jae’s stalker tendencies, surprise him with a kiss on the cheek or a slap on the ass. And he missed Junsu, because Junsu knew, just knew, when he was hiding something from the other members. And Yoochun left him alone, except those few nights when he just needed someone, and Yoochun would pretend to sleep, so Changmin wouldn’t feel weird sliding into bed with him.</p><p>Yunho chuckled, spun him around and hugged him. “Thanks, Minnie-ah.”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Being you. Now, stop acting like I’m molesting you and hug me.”</p><p>Changmin lifted shaky arms around Yunho’s waist.</p><p>After a few seconds, Yunho sighed. “You’re really bad at this comfort thing, you know.”</p><p>“Sorry, hyung.”</p><p>“But thanks for trying.”</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>Another sigh. “Junsu sent me a text.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Yunho’s body sagged, and Changmin held him up.</p><p>“Did you text him back?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>Changmin bit back a question of what it was. It couldn’t have been good if Yunho was so distressed. They didn’t have much of a choice though, with lawyers threatening to pull their phone, text and email records.</p><p>Changmin’s breath caught when Yunho’s hands slid down his sides and settled on his hips, fingers flexing.</p><p>“Very bad at the comfort thing,” Yunho said. “Mind if I show you how it’s done?”</p><p>“H-hyung?” Changmin said, voice a bit high, too surprised to stop Yunho from pinning him to the wall.</p><p>“Calm down.” Lips danced over his ear, hot breath caressed his neck. His head fell back against the wall. “It’s not like I’m going to rape you.”</p><p>Changmin whimpered when Yunho touched his lips to the hallow of his throat. God, this was so wrong. His eyes shut as teeth grazed his Adam’s apple. Yunho pulled away, and Changmin stumbled forward. Yunho smirked at him and shook his head. He turned and headed down the hall.</p><p>Changmin put a hand to the wall to steady himself.</p><p>“What the hell was that?” he muttered.</p><p>But later, he couldn’t shake the feeling of lips on his throat. Yunho stayed in his room. Changmin waited until very late before going down the hall. He paused with his hand on his bedroom door, but eyes on Yunho’s. He pulled away, conflicted, Took a few steps to Yunho’s room and then stopped. A few back.</p><p>Finally, he stopped, leaned his head on Yunho’s door and sighed. There was no point in this indecision. Since there was indecision that meant that Changmin was just trying to convince himself that everything was normal. And the feel of Yunho’s lips on his skin was not normal.</p><p>But it was exciting.</p><p>Changmin took a deep breath and opened the door.</p><p>Yunho wasn’t asleep, he knew right away, but he didn’t say anything either. He was curled on his side on the edge of the bed. Changmin crawled up from the end of the bed and settled next him. Yunho didn’t move.</p><p>Changmin lay on his back, heart racing, for who knew how many long minutes, and then with the resolve admired by his hyungs, he took a deep breath and rolled over, sliding next to Yunho’s warm body, arm around his waist.</p><p>Yunho sighed and shifted against him.</p><p>Lips shaking, Changmin pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.</p><p>He could almost feel Yunho smirk, and then the moment was lost when Yunho chuckled and flipped around. Before Changmin could think, Yunho kissed him, and then just as quickly, pulled away.</p><p>“Thanks, Min,” he said, and then moved to lie on his other side again.</p><p>Changmin held him and made a noise.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Head light, vision blurry, Changmin said, “I don’t know,” and leaned forward to kiss Yunho again. This time he felt the smirk.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>